We plan to produce more antiserum directed against human DBH. We hope to obtain an antiserum which has both high specificity and high avidity for DBH. This would enable us to refine our assay for human DBH and make it more sensitive. We would also like to increase the sensitivity of the assay for bovine DBH so that we can analyze smaller amounts of tissue. We plan to investigate the use of very small polystyrene beads, rather than tubes, as a means of increasing the sensitivity of the assay.